


Revenge is Justice

by Zenny01



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenny01/pseuds/Zenny01
Summary: AU where Oliver helps Helena.





	Revenge is Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I was rewatching season one and remembered how much I love this pairing. I was so disappointed in how everything turned out so I thought I'd fix it. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own anything.

“Sometimes, revenge is justice,” Helena said. Oliver stood there for a few seconds. How was he supposed to respond to that? He himself had sought revenge so many times. On the island, in Hong Kong, in Russia. The entire reason he started looking for the shooter on the bike in the first place was that of revenge for his mother. 

“Your father killed your fiance,” He began.

“And what did your father do to you? Isn’t the man in the hood fighting to set things right? Why is your vendetta more valid than mine? We’re the same you and I.”

“Maybe you're right,” he said suddenly.

“What?” Helena asked shocked. 

“Maybe you're right. Maybe sometimes you have to do what's hard to do what's right.”

Oliver looked up to see Helena with tears in her eyes. “Why are you crying?”

She bit her lip before answering, “ I don't know. Maybe it's because I've been alone in my hate for so long it feels…” Oliver Cut Her Off.

“...feels so good, to tell the truth.”  They stood there for a second staring at each other neither sure what to do until Oliver leaned in taking her face in his palm and closing the distance between their lips. Helena didn't hesitate to return it. It felt so good neither of them stopped it. Neither of them could.

* * *

When Oliver woke up he turned to see that Helena had already left.  He knew exactly where she was going and he couldn't blame her. A month ago he would have done the same thing. Hell, he probably still would.  But there was a way to get revenge without innocent people being killed in the process. He just needed to show Helena that. 

Oliver suited up and got on his bike praying that he would make it to Helena in time. When he got there Helena was aiming a gun at the head of the Triad. He couldn't let Helena start a mob War, but he could help her get revenge.  He kicked the gun from her hand allowing the Triad to get away.

Helena started to explain her crazy plan to Oliver but he cut her off. “ You want revenge I understand. Better than anyone I understand. But starting a mob War that will kill hundreds or thousands of  innocents is not the way.”

“What you want me to do Oliver. At this point, I've weakened at my father's organization to the point of collapse. All I need is one small push and everything he knows and loves burns to the ground. And when he sees everything that he's worked for, when he watches his whole world fall apart, I'll kill him. I will put three bullets in his chest and watch the color drain from his face. I will get justice for Michael.”

“Let me help you get your revenge. Let me help you kill your father. I agree he's a monster he's not worth saving but let me help the innocent people don't get killed while we get justice.”

Helena looked into his eyes. For a second Oliver thought she would say no but she just nodded their partnership began. 

* * *

“Relax, relax. Gently. Now, pull back gently. You have to release all your fingers from the bow string at the same time. Relax. Breathe. And release.”

Helena let go of the arrow and it soared through the air. However instead of hitting the target, it flew straight passed knocking over her water bottle in the distance. 

“This is a waste of time,” Helena said.

“I’m trying to teach you something.”

“What the least effective way to shoot people?”

“No, self control. Accuracy. Patience. If you try to kill your father by just going in there guns blazing, then people are going to get killed. You included,” Oliver said holding her in his arms.

Helena sighed. Walking over to the table nearby, she started throwing things in the air for him to shoot. He hit his target. Every time. 

“I could do this all day.”

“Well, I love a man with stamina.”

Oliver laughed sitting next to her. 

“Can I ask you something?” Helena said turning towards him. Oliver nodded. “Why are you doing this? Why are you dressing up in that hood and going after Starling’s elitists. Especially since you are one of them, no offence.”

Something in Oliver’s expression changed. His eyes went from somewhat content, to down and dark.

“When the Gambit went down, I wasn't the only one to make it to the life raft…  My father made it too. And his head of security. We were adrift for days. Until my father realised that there wasn't enough food and water for all of us. Then he shot the crew member.  He told me to survive. To right his wrongs, before turning the gun on himself and…” Oliver stopped he's never told anyone this before. He wasn't sure why he was telling Helena. It was one of his most painful memories.

“It's okay,” Helena said. “ I'm sorry they had to live through that.”

“you asked what my father did to me, he left me a book. Full of names. Of evil people, elitists, who only think about themselves. Who take advantage of the people of Starling City.I knew that I had to come back here. to honor him to honor his memory. but instead I spent five years seeking Revenge. so I do understand when you say you want to kill your father to avenge Michael.  I want to help you.”

“ Oliver,”  Helena began.  the light inside of his eyes was gone, replaced with a darkness that she'd only seen inside of herself. it was scary but comforting at the same time knowing that somebody else had been through what she did.  Oliver shook his head before continuing on.

“ I'm not sure you're going to be ready to use a real bow anytime soon,” he said walking over to  a large box. he carried it over to where Helena was and opened it. Inside was a crossbow. It works similarly to a gun  but still required patience.

“Let's get your revenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I might do another chapter so let me know if that's something you'd be interested in.


End file.
